1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power on circuits, and particularly to a motherboard power on circuit.
2. Description of Related art
Normally, when a power button on a computer is pressed down, the computer is immediately powered up. But sometimes, the computer should be tested in a chamber at 40° C. and 80% relative humidity. In which case, a tester will have to hold the power button for longer than usual before the computer powers up. The reason is that the environmental change leads to the mismatching of impedance between a front panel switch connector of the computer and a super I/O chip of the computer.
What is needed, therefore, is a motherboard power on circuit which overcomes the above problems.